LOVE
by Hannani96
Summary: Let's read the story about young teens who wants to strive for their study,life and fight for love like any teenagers would love to have. Sasuke Uchiha, who wants to beat his brother but lost in love, Sakura Haruno, who desperately wants to be a normal average student but barely have friends, and Naruto Uzumaki, wants to be the top student to proof to everyone what chances mean.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE

SASUKE'S P.O.V

Whenever someone asked me about love, I don't know what to say. People often fall in love and then forget about them. I don't see the importance of love until I met someone, I mean the One that help me to understand what Love really means. But I was too arrogant and highly protect my pride in front of everyone, even my family. And I seriously have a problem which girls seemed too desperate for my love. Huh, why me?

SAKURA'S P.O.V

I had never had a boyfriend. To many of my friends at school, I am a super geek girl that only stick my nose to the books. They didn't know, that I used to have a normal life, let me emphasize, USED TO. Today, I think everyone started to ignore me when they realized that I am the super geek girl. It's weird though. Even Shikamaru, the lazy-bump Genius got to get a place in the Popular group. Huh, why me?

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

This year is going to be a new beginning for the Sophomore Year's students to whether to start a new life, find a new hobby, new friends or even someone new. For Sakura, she certainly just going to stay to stay down earth like she would always do. Wearing her new Konoha High School (KHS) uniform, she entered the new school hoping to get a new life and more friends. She took a deep breath and before she could take a step forward, someone called out her name.

"Sakura, wait for me. Forehead, how many times do you expect me to shout for your name in this very morning?"

Ino ran fast towards Sakura. 'Ino is very beautiful', Sakura thought.

"Ino, you shouldn't be so energetic in the morning. But, that's fine if that can keep us together." Sakura told her and tugged Ino's arm tightly.

"I know, silly. So, what is your new resolutions this year, babe?" Ino asked her.

Sakura looked Ino with deep thought and answered her with a huge smile.

"Ino, this year in this new school, I want to be a normal average student so that I can make lots of friends."

Suddenly Ino looked at her with sad eye.

"I understand you,babe. I'll help you and you help me with my study, deal? And of course, we will find a boyfriend!" Ino jumped happily.

"Eew….. Ino, I don't wanna share a boyfriend with you, you know?"

They walked together to the hall. All students gathered to the main hall for Opening Ceremony. They all took seats and waited for the welcoming speech from the Principal and the President of The Student Council (TSC). The Principal, Miss Tsunade (she's not married yet) had given the new students a very enjoying speech because it was short and sweet. Then, it is the President turn. Before everyone could turn their eyes to the President, someone burst into the hall, panting.

* * *

Someone with spiky yellow hair, ran into the hall with wide grin. He didn't seem to worry even though he is seriously late for the important ceremony especially for a newbies,(since he seems to be one).Everyone looked at him suspiciously, but not for the teachers. Miss Tsunade suddenly screamed and pointed to him.

"Uzumaki….Naruto…..! Just shut up and take your seat before I kick your a-" A man came behind her and calmed her down. He shooked his head towards both Miss Tsunade and so called Naruto.

Naruto then take his seat next to someone that seems had save that very place for him. Sakura turned left to see the amazingly-brave boy a little longer. Then, she saw the boy next to Naruto knocked his head with his fist. Sakura accidently let a small chuckle to watch that event. They are 6 chairs away, but Naruto could hear her chuckle and turned to the pink haired girl. He was mesmerized with by her cute smile. So, he waved his hand to Sakura with a large grin. Sakura, innocently waved back. 'Well, that's a good start'. Sakura thought.

Then, the President stands in front of the microphone, full of confident and not to forget his handsome feature, could melt any girls' heart. Ino suddenly hold tightly Sakura's hand. Sakura already used to Ino's behavior. Before Ino could say anything, Sakura help to finish it for her.

"Yeah, I get it Ino. He's the most handsome man that you had ever seen in your life."

"Hey, you make it sounds like I always said that." Ino hit Sakura's shoulder softly with a sulking face.

"Oh, sorry for being your best friend since 4, Ino." Sakura replied.

Then, TSC's President started his welcoming speech.

"As the President of The Student Council, I ….


	2. Chapter 2 Homeroom

**This is the second chapter. I do not own Naruto because if I own it, Sasuke and Sakura would end together at last. **

**Chapter 2**

"As the President of The Student Council, I am Itachi Uchiha would like to welcome all of the new students to Konoha High School. I hope everyone is eager to start a fresh new year with good attitudes and resolutions. Next week, the registration club for new students will be held in this very hall at 2.45 PM. I hope students had already chosen what club they are interested, not to forget our TSC club that need new members too. With that, I wish everyone Happy New Year and Goodluck!" He ends his speech with a smile on his face.

INO'S P.O.V

After Mr handsome had ended his speech, everyone is ready to be put in their homeroom. I am hoping to be put in the same homeroom with Sakura because I barely know anyone here except for Shikamaru, our ummm…..friend. This school is very exclusive where each homeroom only has 15 to 20 students. Yeah, I still remember how I have to really struggle in my study to further my study here. I even had Sakura and Shikamaru stay the night at my house to help me study. They are very a good friend of mine.

After we had taken our file which contain of Homeroom list, our schedule and club registration form. Me and Sakura stared at each other and open our file to peek which homeroom are we. Slowly I opened my file and see, I am in A1. I asked Sakura.

"Ino, we are in the same homeroom!" Sakura says happily. I felt relieved that we are in the same Homeroom. Then, I saw Shikamaru, approaching me, I mean us.

"This is so troublesome. Why I have to get stuck with you guys again?" Shikamaru said while scratching his head.

Shikamaru is my best friend before I met Sakura. We have been growing up together since his father is my father's best friend. Growing up with him, makes me think that I kinda like him. I don't know, maybe it is because he is the only guy that could only accept me just the way I am and hangout with me whenever I felt like it.

"Erm, Shika. I really need your help. Can you help me Shika?" Sakura suddenly asked Shikamaru with a serious face.

Shikamaru straighten his uniform and looked at Sakura.

"Could you erm…Don't tell anyone about my Super-geek stuff. This year Shika, in this new school, I want to make lots of friends and just be normal. Can you do that for me?" Sakura seriously want to get over it.

And, this is the part that ripped my heart everytime I see shika do this to Sakura. His eyes will always soften when it comes to Sakura. He ruffles Sakura's head and confirmed her.

"Sure, Sak although it's kinda troublesome." He said and turned away and motioned Sakura and Ino to follow him.

I wondered and feel kinda sad when Shika always do that to Sakura. Yeah, of course Shika would love a girl that is super geek like him. When me and Shika started to hang with Sakura, I noticed that he had became more talkative and useful. He started to help his friends that needed help in study, and join the Kangaroo-Math Team and had brought many trophies for our school; practically it is Sakura and him. I admired both of them. That's why, this year I would like to study hard to follow up Sakura and Shika.

When we are heading out the hall to our Homeroom, someone approaches us from behind.

SAKURA'S P.O.V

I'm glad to hear that Shika would not tell anyone about my super geek stuff to anyone in this school. He has this weird habit. He likes to ruffle and make mess of my hair. He's one of a kind and also my best friend. After some nightmare that I had in my mid school where my friends started to ignore me, Shika and Ino are the only friends that still hang with me. At school, I spend a lot of time with Shika because me and him joined the Kangaroo-Math team. We always have a meeting in the evening for practices and discussion for the next competition. He is the one that encouraged me to enter the team because he said that I should not waste such a troublesome talent. Although it didn't help me to get more friends, but it helps me to gain back my confident.

While we are heading out from the hall, I heard someone was approaching us from behind.

"Hey you with pink hair, stop!" I was too shocked to turn my back because I realized that the person is calling me. Who else with pink hair?

The boy stumbled because someone is pulling his back collar, and unfortunately makes himself stumble forward.

I turned back to see who it is and suddenly I felt my back is on the floor.

BUMP!

I closed my eyes because I didn't have the courage to know what actually happen now. But, the warmth that I felt on my body forced me to open my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of onyx eyes that are emotionless, his body on me. 5 seconds felt like forever.

"Sak, are you alright?" Ino asked me. I am speechless at this moment. Our eyes kinda locked together for a moment.

Shika, on the other side is not feeling happy with the event. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the boy broke our eye contact and looked up to Shika.

"Excuse me man, but I think you are not aware that you are lying on my friend's body, aren't you? Let me help you."Shika said with his troublesome face.

The boy shoved Shika's hand, got up and straightens his uniform. Then I saw he held his hand out. I thought he is going to apologize to me but I twitched to see that his face redden while his fist is showing.

"Teme, are you okay? I felt someone is pulling my back collar. Thanks for saving me, teme." The blond guy said.

Now, I remembered this onyx eyes guy. He is the one that smacked his friend's head hard in the hall just now.

"Shut up Naruto when this is your fault!"

Now, I know what the fist is for. Teme smacked the blond guy and the blond guy flinched. They are trying to fight each other. After Ino helped me to stand up, I said something to stop both of them.

"Both of you, stop! I am fine. No need to worry. Erm, my name is Sakura and this is Shika and Ino." Shika just raised his hand up lazily, while Ino smile beautifully to both of them.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto and Teme." Sakura ended it with a smile. Then, an awkward silence encountered.

Naruto suddenly burst a very loud laugh."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, nice one Sakura." Teme just gave me a deathly glare. He tried to say something but decided to leave.

"It's useless to talk with a bunch of stupid jerks like you." His eyes never leave Sakura eyes when he said that. Shika seems uncomfortable with the situation. I felt a bang in my heart. What's wrong with him in the morning, really?

"I think he means he is the jerk, really troublesome" Shika assured me.

"It's okay Sakura. I think his hormones kinda mix up. Ehehe" Ino try to comfort me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys. Teme is always like that. And I don't think you wanna call him like that again, Sakura-chan." I felt my face redden when Naruto called me with the suffix-end.

"And why is that?" I bluntly asked Naruto.

"Because…"

KRINGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell rings and we all still here.

"Hey guys, where is our Homeroom class anyway?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry, I live in this school. Wait, what is you guys homeroom anyway?"

Three of us answered " A1"

"Well, fate has brought us together. Come on, let me lead your way."

SASUKE'S P.O.V

After I thought my nose will break from falling, something else happened. I tripped on a pink haired girl. I suddenly felt my heart skipped a beat and the warmth that I felt below me, stopped me from realizing what is happening now. Our eyes locked. Her eyes are emerald and it is not every day you got to see a pink haired girl. After his friend touches my shoulder, I was shocked that we stayed in this position for as long as it seemed to me. I got up and smacked Naruto's head. I thought it ends here, until that certain pink girl introduce herself and his friends. Then another bad luck occurs.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto and Teme."

. .Teme.

There has never been anyone aside Naruto had called me that, and that anyone is a girl! Is she that stupid to call this Uchiha a Teme?!

I turned away and leave a death message to them. Stupid girl.

While I was walking away, a group of girls approach me and walk beside me. They are not other than my old schoolmates a.k.a fangirls –Karin, Ayame and Miku.

"What do you want Karin?" I asked coldly. These are the girls that had never given up on me. Especially Karin, Naruto's cousin. I don't care who she is, I hate girls that are too desperate.

Before Karin could continue her words, the bell rings.

I let a relieved sigh.

NORMAL P.O.V

Everyone had enter their own homeroom and waited for the Homeroom teacher to show up in few minutes. Sakura and Ino sat next to each other. Naruto had been a big help for them today. Shikamaru sat next to a boy named Kiba. Kiba has a brown mess hair and sharp eyes. Then, Karin, Ayame, Miku and Sasuke entered the classroom. The whole class started to keep silent watching the Uchiha guy entered. But not for a certain pink haired girl who is trying hard to start having new friends.

"Teme, Naruto has been searching for you everywhere." Naruto on the other hand, come toward Sakura and close Sakura's mouth with shushing sign.

Before Sasuke or Karin could reply anything, a mid-age man entered the class while saying sorry.

"Guys, sorry I'm late. I have kinda lost and found a black cat and-" Naruto snapped him.

"Whatever, Kakashi sensei. Enough with your fairy tale, just get start with the class. Ehehe.." He felt thankful when Kakashi sensei had arrived on time. 'Why Naruto seems to know everything in this school?' Sakura thought.

Sasuke gave Sakura and Naruto a deathly glare that says ' you are so dead meat if it wasn't for that teacher. While Karin, looked at Sakura. 'How dare she calls my sweetheart Teme. Who she thinks she is? But wait. I think I've seen her before, somewhere.'

"Ehem, Karin. Do you have something to share with the class today or you have been infected by your cousin there?"

"Whatever, Kakashi sensei." She then takes a seat next to a blond hair girl with four pony tail hair.

Naruto let go of Sakura and give her a shush sign about Sasuke. Sasuke had taken the seat next to Naruto and smacked his head once again.

"Hi guys. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your Homeroom teacher for five years. I am hoping for a good attitude and results from everyone. I am married to Anko and if you take Mathematics, you will see her then. I like to read matured- I mean romantic novels and hate to make people wait."

"As if." Naruto replied.

"Oh Naruto. How about you introduce yourself first? Everyone is eager to know you."

Then, Naruto stands up proudly with a grin on his face.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen and hate to wait for the ramen to get ready to eat in three minutes. My goal is to be the top student and the President of TSC. Remember that!"

Now, it is Kakashi's turn to reply. "As if. Next.."

Now, it is Sasuke's turn. Every girl seems to be drowning with his handsome figure. But not for Sakura. She seems to be thinking about Teme's behavior. Then, this Uchiha turns his head to Sakura.

"I don't have any interest or any dislike in specific. My goal is to surpass certain someone and my name is SASUKE UCHIHA." He kept his eyes sharp to Sakura.

Now it hits Sakura. 'No wonder he is so mad when I called him Teme=jerk. Why I am so stupid?' Sakura felt her heart pumping heart because she knows she had made an Uchiha angry. She thought she would apologize to him after this.

Next is Shikamaru.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I love clouds for some reasons and I hate doing troublesome thing. My goal is to just get lazy and forget everything that is troublesome for me." 'Tch Shika, always with his clouds' Ino thought. Next is Kiba.

" Hey guys. My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I have a dog named Akamaru and love him. I hate cats and allergic to them. So don't ever think to put me near them. My goal is to join the football team ."

After Lee, Neji, Karin, Temari, Ayame, Miku, Tenten, Hinata, Juugo, Suigetsu, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Shion had introduce themselves, it's Ino's turn.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka. My family owns a flower shop. So when the Valentine's Day and prom night is coming, don't be shy to come at our shop. You too, Kakashi sensei. And I really hate girls that think they are too good to step on someone's head. My goal is to join the cheerleading team." 'Ino sure is very confident and pretty.' Sakura thought. While Karin, hearing that, thought she has a new rival. Next, last but not least is Sakura's turn.

Dup dap, dup dap, dup dap.

"err, hye. My name is Sakura Haruno. I love my family and friends, and I hate to be alone. My goal is to make lots of friends and be an- I mean the average student like I always do. Ehehe.." Sakura finishes her introduction. ' What a weird goal' Sasuke thought.

After the Introduction session is over, it's time for the table arrangement for Homeroom session. This is to make sure that the students get to know their friends and will spend the time together finishing their homeroom task.

And the arrangement is:

Naruto – Hinata

Shikamaru – Temari

Karin – Suigetsu

Juugo – Ayame

Chouji – Miku

Ino – Sai

Tenten – Neji

Shino – Shion

Sasuke – Sakura

Kiba – Lee

"Hey, why I have to sit with Lee when every guy gets a girl."

"Shut up Kiba. It's because you are a pervert." Naruto shouted.

"You shut up Naruto!" Kiba snapped back.

Everyone sits at their new place, while Sakura is still hesitated to take her seat.

SASUKE'S P.O.V

What's wrong with her? It is just a seat. What, now she knows who I really am and fell in love with me? Huh, stupid girl. While she is still hesitating, I motioned her to seat and she sits quietly. Everyone seems to get know their partner except for us. We just kept silent for a while until a white folded paper is put on my table by certain pink haired girl.

SAKURA'S P.O.V

Now, it is really getting awkward. I need to apologize quickly. But I know that he wouldn't talk to me. What do I do? Hah, a letter! BINGO.

NORMAL P.O.V

Sasuke open the letter.

_Uchiha-san. I am so sorry for calling you with inappropriate name. Let's be friend. _

Then it hits Sasuke. For the first time in his life, there is actually a girl who called him with his family name. She also didn't seem to be drooling over him. But he just tears up the paper. Unsatisfied, Sakura writes another letter.

_Uchiha-san, you just killed another tree. _

Sasuke almost smile and he replied the letter.

_Look who's talking now. Nah, it's okay. Just don't follow that dobe too much. He will bring bad influence to you. No need to be formal. Just Sasuke. _

'Now, that's weird' Sasuuke thought.

_Oh, ok Sasuke. Let's be friend for now on. And sorry for asking another question. Who's dobe? _

This is the second chapter. Hope you guys like it and give reviews and comments. It'll help me because this is the first time writing here. Thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 3 Uchiha Brothers

**This is the new chapter. Hope you guys would like it.**

**Naruto is not mine because if it is, Sasuke and Sakura would together at the end.**

**Enjoy ~**

**For liker, thanks for the review. **

**Chapter 3**

NARUTO'S P.O.V

After Kakashi sensei had arranged the seat, everyone had taken their seat. I also had taken my seat next to a weird girl. She seems shy and talks less. I see Kiba is complaining to Kakashi sensei because he needs to sit next to fuzzy-brow. Hehehe. Serve him right. I turned around to see Sakura-chan and Teme. Teme, as always, being Teme. He would never be romantic and charming like me. While I was smiling, my desk mate introduces herself to me.

"Ano, urm. Hye Naruto-kun. My name is Hinata. I…. I hope we could get along for this five years together." She said with a shy smile. She's weird.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Don't worry, I won't bite you." I said with a big grin.

"Hinata-chan?"

Then, suddenly her face reddens and she fainted.

"Ano, Hinata-chan! Are you alright? Kakashi sensei, help me! Wake up, Hinata-chan!" I try to wake her up. What's wrong with her?

Now, everyone is looking at our table. This is bad. Then, someone comes in front of my table.

"Let me handle her. Don't you ever put your hand on her, idiot." Neji comes and takes Hinata-chan from me. Now, he's weird.

"How dare you call me an idiot? You are the idiot one! You weird long hair Neji." How dared he call me an idiot when he is one.

TENTEN'S P.O.V

Wow! Now I need to sit with this long haired guy for five years? Seriously? I think this is the reason people are fighting to get into this school. I will make sure to enter the Taekwondo and represent the school. Now now now, I need to introduce myself to my desk mate. He seems arrogant and doesn't talk much. I turned to him, trying to be nice. Annoyinggg!

"Hi there. My name's Tenten. You must be Neji. I hope-" before I could finished, he snapped at me with his eyes still closed and arm crossed on his chest.

"Isn't it obvious that my name is Neji when I introduced myself just now or you try to make a joke with me, because you are wasting my time. Let's get straight to the point. I don't like wasting time doing something unimportant, and I don't like people touching my stuff and my cousin, Hinata. Wait, Hinata! Stop Naruto!" before he could finish his sentence, he ran towards Hinata and Naruto's table. He is so rude, snapped the hell out of me, and leaves his sentence hanging. Wow, he's really serious about not touching his stuffs. What a weird boy.

SHIKAMARU'S P.O.V

"Hey Hinata, wake up!" Naruto shouted.

This is troublesome. Why our desk is next to Naruto's? He is so loud-mouthed. Now, I'm stuck in front of the teacher's table and with a troublesome woman. What's her name again? Tirami, Terami? Uh, this is troublesome. She is texting with someone I guess. At least I thought I would get to sit next to Ino or Sakura. Sakura? I wonder how she would apologize to that arrogant bastard for calling him Teme. Tch, Teme? Sakura sure knows how to make jokes.

"Why are you smiling? Troublesome guy." Wow, that's new.

"At least there is a girl who hate troublesome thing. Why are you using your phone in the class? I mean I'm pretty sure you don't wanna be caught and sure it'll be troublesome." She is surprised with my statement. She tries to reply, but is distracted when Neji passed by with Hinata in his hand in bride-style.

Now, that is a total troublesome.

NORMAL P.O.V

Sasuke almost tear up the paper but instead he replied:

_Uhh, you sure are killing the tree, ya' know? He's in front right now._

Sakura read the letter once more and looked up to see who's the Dobe that Sasuke mentioned just now. In front, stood a fainted Hinata, Neji and Naruto.

_You mean Neji? He seems nice and why would you called him Dobe? Is that a nickname between you guys? Can I have a nickname too? ;)_

Sasuke almost laugh, but just smirked reading her childish letter. ' I guess a nickname wouldn't hurt much' Sasuke thought.

_No, Cherry-Blossom. Yeah, Cherry-Blossom. it suits you well. Again, yeah. It's a nickname for Naruto, not Neji. Well, we should end our letter here. Silly Cherry-Blossom. :p_

When Sakura read the letter, she is surprised to see the nickname that Sasuke gave her. Then she turned her head to Sasuke. Sasuke also did the same. Then, time seems to stop. Their eyes locked for a moment before they heard Neji seems to be heading out from the classroom with fainted Hinata. They broke their eye contact. There are small pink shades on their cheek. 'Stupid Sasuke. Now she thinks that you like her. Pride Sasuke, pride!'

" Don't look at me like that. It suits you because you are the only girl with a pink hair." Sasuke tries to confirm Sakura.

Sakura, on the other hand felt her heart sadden.

"Oh no, it's nothing, Sasuke. It is just that it has been a long time since someone had called me with that nickname. But it's fine, just keep using that nickname. Thanks Sasuke-Teme.. hehe" 'Is something bothering her? whatever.'

Now, the class started to get a little crazy after Hinata's incident. Tenten seems to be talking alone. Shion is screaming to see Shino holding bugs. Chouji is trying to start a fight with Miku after Miku called him fat. Karin and Suigetsu are pulling each other's hair. Lee seems hurt and cries after Kiba had insulted his thick eye-brows. Ino slapped Sai's face hard, while Juugo, Ayame, Temari and Shikamaru didn't seem to have interest in what happen in the class right now.

'It's harder than I thought.' Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Ok, enough all of you. Don't make me add two hours detention for all of you after school finish on the first day. Don't try my patience." Kakashi calms everyone with his words.

"Haha, Kakashi sensei. I know you will never do that!" Naruto blurted out.

"Okay, Naruto. You really are getting on my nerves. Okay, with Naruto's full support, we will continue –" Before Kakashi could end his sentences, the bell rings.

RINGGGGGG!

Everyone let a fine relieved sigh. Each of them packed their bag for the next subject. Some of them will be going to Biology, and some of them to Economics. Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Karin, Hinata and Neji (suppose to), Tenten, Shino and Shion will be going to Biology. While the others to Economics. They all take the same subject except for Economics and Biology. So, they'll be staying together for the other subjects. But as Kakashi said, how can they work together for five years if the first day had gone wild?

Shikamaru waits Ino and Sakura outside the class. He thinks it will be troublesome to stay longer in the class. Kakashi felt another challenge is coming this year, to survive with these immature kids. Naruto still blabbering alone about Hinata's sudden act and Neji's rudeness. Ino on the other hand, wants to get away from Sai comes towards Sakura's table and asks Sakura to hurry.

"Sorry Sasuke. But I need to take Sak right now."

Sasuke just shrugged while Sakura seems to follow Ino's instruction. After Sakura had finished packing, Ino dragged her outside of the class, meeting Shikamaru.

"Wow, Ino. Slow down. It's not like it's the end of the world, you know?" Ino stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, it's troublesome." Shikamaru Ino could smack Shikamaru's head, Sakura asked her.

"Ino, why did you slap Sai's face? He seems nice to me." Ino suddenly shuddered.

"Hush, Sakura. Don't judge a people by its cover. Who would call someone they just met Gorgeous? He's creeping me out, babe! He must be one of the pervert here." Sakura smiled hearing Ino's story.

Flashback.

INO'S P.O.V

Oh I wish I could sit next to Shika. Now now now, let's introduce yourself to your desk mate.

" hi Sai. I hope we could get along for this five years." This guy didn't reply anything, but stared at me.

"oh, sure. " then it takes a minute before he replied. "….Gorgeous!"

Okay, that's too much. Suddenly I slap his face hard. He's a total pervert. No one calls someone gorgeous when they first met, right?

End flashback.

NORMAL P.O.V

Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing after hearing Ino's story. Ino seems offended and she starts sulking. She stomps forward leaving Shikamaru and Sakura behind. After feeling Shikamaru and Sakura didn't follow her, she turned around to see Shikamaru ruffles Sakura's hair, again. Ino wiped away that feeling that she also didn't understand.

SHIKAMARU'S P.O.V

Tch, Ino. I wondered how I could survive growing up with her without getting punch.

Then I see Sakura stop laughing and her face is emotionless.

"hey, what's with the face?" I ruffled Sak's hair. I hate to see her sad.

"Everything is going to be alright okay? Me and Ino are here for you. You'll make friends in no time." I smiled gently at her.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Ino shouts towards us. Ino seems troublesome, but she's still our best friend.

"Let's go before she slaps us like Sai." I take Sak's hand and walked towards Ino.

"ehehe…Thanks Shika." She smiles sweetly.

I never tell her how her smile could melt me anytime, how worried I am to see her sad, because it's troublesome. I don't know when I start to like her and I don't know when I would tell her. Maybe soon.

"Sure." I ruffle her hair again.

NORMAL P.O.V

In Biology class, Orochimaru introduces himself and already gives them tons of homework to the students. In Economics class, Iruka just get easy with the students. He asked them to introduce themselves and let them have a free time for 10 minutes before recess. So far, everyone is very eager in the first day of school.

BIOLOGY CLASS.

"Okay everyone. My name is Orochimaru. I will be your teacher for this year. I don't accept excuses and lazy students. There is still time for you to give up before you regret it. Anyone?" orochimaru receive no response from his students and starts the lesson.

" He sure sounds scary. Wait until I put some of my favourite bugs on his head." Shino mumbles to himself.

"Don't you ever do that, Shino. He's our teacher, for God's sake." Shion shuts him.

" Well young lady. Do you have something to share with the class today?" Orochimaru asked Shion when he saw Shion was talking when he is teaching.

"No, sensei." When Orochimaru started teaching again, Shion gives Shino a deathly glare.

Sakura on the other hand smiles to see her friends' funny behavior. She knows she can make lots of friends soon, if she keeps hiding the truth.

ECONOMICS CLASS.

Iruka lets the students to spend their ten minutes doing whatever they want. Suigetsu walks to Naruto's table and starts a conversation with him.

"So Karin is your cousin? No wonder she is loud-mouthed person like you. But I like you better, Naruto." Naruto seems annoyed with Suigetsu.

"Don't talk bad about my family, you jerk!" Naruto tries to smack Suigetsu before Sasuke smacks him for being noisy.

"Hey, cool down. I am just kidding. It's good to see you're back. Is there something bothering you, bro?" then, Naruto's eye sadden.

"No, that Hinata girl. She is weird. I am wondering what is wrong with her?" Suigetsu looked at Naruto with a smirked and punched Naruto's arm playfully.

"No, jerk. I am just worry because she is my desk mate. Teme, you would also worry if something is wrong Sakura-chan, right Teme?" after Naruto said that, Sasuke stiffened. He didn't answer Naruto's question straight away.

'Would I be worry if something wrong with her? Huh, I should be worry of something more important. I won't let this stupid feeling get my way. I don't have time to play with silly love-game. If I do, I would never surpass him.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Teme, are you listening to me?" Naruto punched Sasuke's arm. Then Sasuke hit him.

"Teme, it hurts. I was just asking you. You weren't listening to me." Naruto sulks.

"tch, dobe. Why are you always bugging me when I am focusing on something very important?" Sasuke make a fist with his hand.

"Guys, chill. Don't need to take this thing seriously."

"Huh!" Both of them turned away from each other's face. 'this is serious.' Suigetsu let a nervous laugh.

RINGGGGGGSSSS!

It's time for recess. Some of them head to the school canteen to have some lunch while some of them brought their own lunch box. Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Sai, and Juugo head to the canteen. On the way to the canteen, they bump with the seniors, accurately the President of TSC.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-senpai. I am Rock Lee. Nice to meet you, senpai." Lee introduces himself to Itachi. Sasuke seems annoyed to meet Mr President.

"Oh, good afternoon to you too. Nice to meet you too, Lee. So, little brother. It looks like you make yourself lots of friends. It's pretty impressive." Itachi smiles to Sasuke.

"Wait, who's your little brother? Or it just the way you treat the juniors?" Kiba bluntly asks Itachi.

"Haha, you truly are a jerk Kiba-chan. isn't it obvious that Itachi nii-san is Teme's brother?" Naruto insults Kiba.

"Hey Naruto! I was just asking to make a confirmation. And please stop with that suffix! You are irritating my eyesight and nose, stupid!" while they were starting to fight to each other, Sasuke started to talk.

"Don't act like you care about me, Itachi. I don't care what you think of me. I'll make sure that father will-" He suddenly stop. 'Damn, not in front of them.' He turned and walked away.

"Hey, Sasuke. You can't be rude with your-" Before Kiba could end his sentence, Naruto put his hand on Kiba's mouth.

"Kiba, you don't want to get beat by Sasuke, right?"

"It's okay guys. He never stops to hate me, right? Guys, I am counting on you. Just…. Take care of him, will you?" Itachi still watching Sasuke's back. Then he turned to the juniors and gives them a hopeful smile.

"Sure, Itachi nii-san." Naruto gives him a wide confident grin.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Itachi ruffle Naruto's hair.

Then, someone's tummy growled. Now, everyone turned to Chouji.

"Excuse me, guys. Can we go to the canteen now? I'm hungry. We have another 10 minutes."

Now, everyone face palmed. Silly Chouji.

**This is another chapter. Let me reminds you guys, this story will be a long chapters, because I will write about everyone's story in this fanfic. Enjoy this fanfic.**

**Review and tell me what you think.. Janne.:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Rivals

**Hye guys. It's me again. I hope you guys enjoy the first three chapters. It has been a month since I update this story. Hey I came across with a new idea for my next story. It will take some times because I would like to finish this story first. Thank you for your support.**

**Enjoy this new chapter. And of course, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

SASUKE'S P.O.V

Why did he always has to show off in front of my friends and pretends that he even care about me? You are just showing off, huh?

BRRRRRUU…

Now I totally forgot to take my lunch. Stupid scene. Now I need to pull my ass again to the canteen so I could get something to eat. Way to go, Sasuke.

AT THE CANTEEN

"Do you think Sasuke-san would be alright? I am starting to worry about him. A kind friend will always worry about his friend's sudden change of mood." Sai explains with a mysterious smile.

"Nah, don't worry Sai. Teme is always acting cool like that. He would never beat me in appearance, you know?" before Naruto could say more, someone smacked his head hard.

"In your dream, dobe. Anyway, thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate that." he then takes a seat next to Naruto. Then, Naruto handed him Tomato soup.

'That's weird. One minute fighting, then they still helping each other. What a weird friendship.' Suigetsu commented when he saw Naruto and Sasuke's weird friendship.

Chouji is really enjoying his lunch. He didn't say anything about the incident in front of him. They still have five minutes left before the class starts back.

"So, who would be our Physical Education (PE) teacher? I heard he is the toughest teacher here." Juugo starts a conversation. Nice..

Then someone with grey eyes came and takes a sit next to Juugo with his already finished bento. It was in fact, Neji.

"He is Master Guy. He is the most talented martial arts user in our country. He had trained me since I was a kid. But, bear with his super annoying youth spirit. I think everyone will fainted this evening, especially you, Naruto." He says it smoothly without even spare a glance to Naruto.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean you- Hey, how's Hinata doing? Is she alright?" Naruto finally remembered about Hinata.

Naruto still waited Neji to answer his question until…

KRINNNNGGGGGGG

The bell has rung. The students start to finish their lunch and continue to go to their class for next lesson. Neji didn't have the chance to continue his story and anger to Naruto. They all rush to the lockers to change their attire. At 3, they will have PE lesson with Guy Sensei. Neji had already warned all of his friends to be on time or else, they will be getting a 'present' from Guy Sensei. While they were changing, lots of things happen.

IN THE GIRLS' LOCKERS

The girls are changing while having a light conversation between them.

"Is Hinata going to be alright? She seems pale and tired." Sakura asked while pulling off her uniform revealing her light pink sport bra.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Her over-protective cousin will make sure that she'll be fine." Tenten informs Sakua.

"Hey Sak, nice bra you have there. I think it's too early for Freshman year kiddo like us to wear that kind of bra. Or you want to seduce Mr. Hotty in our class? Hehe"

"Ino, how could you? This fit just fine and-" Sakura said while hiding her exposed skin with her arms. Before she could finish her sentence, someone interferes.

" Well well well.. looks like someone tries to look pretty in front of her desk mate. How sweet. Just so you know, Sasuke-kun is already felt annoyed plus pissed to sit with you. And-" before Karin could finish her words.

"I don't know what are you talking about and I don't see that Sakura even care about it. She's not like that." Ino shouts and pointed to Karin, protecting Sakura.

"I'm sorry Karin-san. I don't mean anything. If you feel annoyed, I'm sorry." Sakura bows toward Karin.

"Don't do that Sak. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not worth it." Ino holds Sakura's shoulders.

"Hey pig! She doesn't need your approval to do anything. She's a grown up girl. By the way just so you know, I already hate you from the moment you introduce yourself, pig!" Karin starts to pull Ino's hair.

"Why you, four-eyed! Let me have her, Sak! Can't you see that I'm protecting you from this witch?!" Sakura tries to stop Ino, but Ino ignores her. Then, came the lifesaver.

"Guys, stop! We are in the same homeroom! We couldn't win the best Homeroom of the year award if we always fight with each other. Karin, I know you know about it. So please behave and be nice to everyone." Tenten to the rescue!

"What do you mean the Best Homeroom of the Year Award? What is that?" Ino asks bluntly. Before anyone could say further, they hear someone is shouting in the gym.

"Let's get ready everyone. I don't like to see weak students. Let's show your true youth!" It's Guy sensei who is already in the hall waiting for his 'youthful' students.

"What? This is so troublesome. First, noisy friends. Then, loud teachers? Why can't I have a peaceful day on my own? This is so troublesome." Temari is mumbling to herself.

"Ok guys! Don't ruin our moods. We just need to get along and forgive each other." Let's see if she knows what she's talking. Then they heard someone's running outside the lockers.

"Who says I'm dickless?!" the girls heard that and they all blush.

IN THE BOYS' LOCKERS

"Neji-san, could you tell us more about Guy sensei? I can't wait to meet him." Lee said while changing his shirt. The boys are changing their uniforms to sports attire.

"huh, Lee. You do sound like him. He has been training me since primary school, but I don't like him. He's loud, annoying and always telling me about his spring youth. Although he has won a lot of trophies, I still think of him as-" suddenly someone punches Neji's cheek, hard.

"What's wrong with you, Lee?" Suigetsu and Chouji helps Neji while everyone is still looking at Lee.

" You may be strong, Neji. But don't you think that without this Guy sensei, you are nobody!" Lee said and look sharps in Neji's eyes.

"Why you-" now Neji is trying to kick Lee, but Lee dodges it. Everyone especially Neji is surprised to see it.

"Hey, chill will you? Class is going to start in a minute, and we all still haven't change." Juugo suddenly came in the middle. Juugo has a very tough and tall body. So, practically, he'll win if Lee and Neji still want to fight.

"Let go of me, Suigetsu, Chouji! I don't need any help! I can stand on my own." He harshly pulls his hand from both of his friends and tries to go somewhere else. Then, Lee speaks make Neji stops.

"Neji, I might not know you and Guy sensei. But, starting from today, we are rivals." With that, Neji walk out from the lockers.

'Jeez. I think I should stop teasing him.' Kiba thought to himself. Naruto taps Kiba's shoulder, signaling that he understands what Kiba's thinking now.

' These people are making me crazy.' Sasuke sits on the bench waiting for Naruto. After the incident, everyone continue changing while Naruto talks.

"Guys, I don't want us to fight each other or else we won't win the Best Homeroom of the Year Award." Naruto tells his friends. Everyone looks at him seriously. Then, Kiba asked him.

" I don't think I care, but care to explain more about this award?"

"Kiba, this is serious. Each batch, we have Homeroom A, B, C, D, and E. Each homeroom will have to fight with each other to win the award."

"So how are we going win this award?" Shino askes.

"Every year, students will be doing and joining many activities and events. Each students who represents the school, state or country, will receive points. The points will be sum up and counted before Summer break. After we finished our examination, the teachers will rank the students from 1 to 100 according to the results. If any of our Homeroom is listed in top 10, more points are added." Naruto explains smoothly.

"That sounds easy." Kiba said with a big grin.

"Kiba, it's easy being said than do."

"This is so troublesome, Naruto. But what's the benefit of this award anyway?" Shikamaru asks Naruto.

" I'm telling this to you guys because I don't want any of us to fight with each other. We need to work together and help each other. If we win this award, the school will be sponsoring our Summer vacation! We all we be going together! It will be so much fun, don't you think?" Naruto said proudly.

"Ano Naruto. How did you know everything about this school?" Chouji asks.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing. Kakashi-sensei knows you and Karin, even the Principal." Suigetsu stated. Sasuke stands and explain.

" Naruto is Tsunade's nephew. Naruto and I always hang around this school after school when we were young to see Tsunade and my bro-" Sasuke realized that he almost mention about his brother. He clenched his fist.

"Oh, so your parents are very close to our Principal?" after Kiba said that, Naruto stop smiling.'Parents huh?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Aha, they sure are." Naruto said quietly to himself. Sasuke knows Naruto is hurt to hear it, and he decided to change the subject before Sai help him.

"Erm.. as a friend, I suggest you put on your pants, because I heard Guy sensei's voice outside the gym, Dickless." Sai said with a smile.

"Ahaha. Good one Sai. Teme, you sure need to work out more!" Naruto said while laughing. Then, Sasuke smacks Naruto's head. Everyone starts to laugh even Sasuke shows his smirk.

"I think everyone knows it's you, dobe!" Now, Naruto realized that he didn't put his tracksuit yet. His face is red and he is going to punch Sai.

"Who says I'm dickless?!" Naruto starts to chase Sai. ' I thought he just said about friendship and teamwork stuff. It's sure hard.' Suigetsu thought to himself.

HINATA'S P.O.V

I felt so sick and tired. Where am I anyway?

"Oh Hinata, you are already awake. I'm Shizune and I'm in charge today. Are you feeling any better?" she asks me.

I try to remember how I end up here. I introduce myself; sit next to my desk mate which is… Naruto-kun! Oh, I feel my face redden. What is wrong with me? Naruto-kun's smile is so warm and gentle.

"uhuk…uhukkkk…" I cough and it hurts so much.

"Hinata-san, are you alright? Hinata-san…Hinata-san.." the sounds is fading. I felt useless to everyone. Why can't I…..

* * *

**Yay, finish! Fuhh…..i felt relieved. I need your opinion about this chapter. Thanks for the supports. The next chapter will be out soon…** **Thanks minna.**

**Jannae~**


End file.
